Breakdown
by Harri-Sal
Summary: Set a few weeks after the fall, John's not quite ready to except that Sherlock's gone.


Hello guys! this was joint written by myself and Dazegal78509 we hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I Dont own Sherlock and probs never will! :(

* * *

Greg entered the pub after having received a concerned call from Mycroft. He took a moment to scan the herd of workers celebrating the end of the week, mingled with girls far too young to be there, dressed in night club attire. He finally spied John sitting in a darkened corner of the bar, nursing an almost empty brandy glass. His eyes looked bloodshot and his hair was tangled and dirty. Greg grimaced slightly before pushing his way through the drunkards to get to the doctor.

John looked up at a face he recognised "...'Lo Greg..." He downed his drink and nodded to the barman for a refill.

"John," Greg sat on the stool next to him, assessing how drunk John actually was. The litter of empty glasses around him indicated heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"could ask you the same question..." John slurred looking crossly at Greg.

"I figured you might be here so I thought I would join you." Greg indicated to the barman and received the cold beer. If you can't beat them, join them, he figured. "How long have you been here?"

"Dunno... Did Mycroft send you?" John glared suspiciously sideways at Greg.

"Maybe," Greg replied over the rim of his pint.

"Ugh! I'm fine! Okay?" John threw his hands up almost hitting a random guy in the face.

"You don't look it John." Greg whispered quietly. "Does Mrs Hudson know that you are here?"

"No... I haven't been to the flat in ages..." John suddenly looked on the verge of tears.

"Where have you been then?" Greg frowned, Mycroft hadn't told him this.

"At Harry's, I couldn't face the flat, y'know with all his crap cluttering the place" John laughed slightly.

"Maybe it's time John."

John looked up at his friend "I'm scared..." He mumbled

Greg glanced away from the doctor. "Me too," he barely admitted.

John pushed away from the bar and sighed "I'm gonna go to the flat!" He said wobbling to the door.

"I'll call us a taxi." Greg grabbed onto John's forearm to steady him.

"Okay," John looked gratefully at Greg

Once outside Greg waved at a passing taxi, hoping it would slow for them. He pulled John a little closer into him as some particularly drunken football fans bustled past them.

John climbed into the taxi as it pulled up to the curb "221B B-Baker Street please" He said his voice breaking in the middle.

Greg slid in next to him, slamming the taxi door. He glanced up at the security camera that was fixed on them both as the taxi drove away.

John also looked at the camera curiously "What you looking at?" He questioned.

"Nothing important," Greg pat John's arm in a comforting gesture, knowing it wouldn't be long before they reached the flat.

the cab stopped just outside the flat and John got out looking up at the building in front of him.

"Are you ready for this?" Greg queried as he too exited the taxi after paying the required money.

"Nope" John said pushing his key into the lock and pushing open the door.

He followed John up the stairs, hardly daring to think of what to expect.

John stopped in the doorway to the lounge, Frozen.

Greg frowned at John's back, he couldn't see past the doctor. "What is it John?"

"Its... It's" John couldn't say anything more.

"John, I can't see."

John just shook his head, completely ignoring the man stood behind him. "No..."

Greg pushed John forwards a little to get a better view. He placed a hand in the breast pocket of his blazer, knowing the gun rest there.

John shuffled forwards at Greg's touch letting the man into the room.

He surveyed the room, its mess obvious and an unmistakeable odour came from the kitchen. "God... Let's open the window..." Greg edged over past the sofa in an effort to reach the window.

John was shocked that Greg hadn't noticed what filled Sherlock's chair or was it him going mad?

"Oh for god's sake..." Greg grumbled as he wrestled the window open, the stench immediately leaving as the fresh air took its place. "John, what are you staring at?" He turned to see John's stunned expression

John wordlessly pointed to the man sat in the middle of the room.

Greg's eyes followed John to the chair. Sherlock's chair. "John..." Jesus he wasn't expecting this... "John, there's nothing there." He stepped forwards and rest a hand on the doctor's wounded shoulder.

"No... Greg! It's him! Sherlock! It's Sherlock!" John looked at Greg with tears flowing freely down his face.

"John I... oh crap." He pulled the man away from the chair and crashed him into his chest, gripping him tightly.

"What? Greg?" John was really scared, what was wrong with Greg?

"There's nothing there John." Greg rubbed a hand on John's back in a soothing manner.

"John I.. I don't know what to say." Greg gripped John tighter at his lack of response.

"No Greg! Look! He's right there! Tell him I'm not mad Sherlock!" John was struggling now.

Greg flinched at John wriggling and struggling but only held him tighter. Bugger, he definitely was not expecting this. What should he do, call an ambulance? John was having a breakdown and Greg Lestrade had no idea what to do. He began to pull John towards the sofa, maybe if he got him to sit down...?

John was shouting and crying "No! Sherlock! Help me, Sherlock! Don't just sit there! Help!"

Greg's teeth grit in his effort but finally managed to get to the sofa. He fell down onto it, taking John with him. "John listen, listen to me."

"What?" John yelled at his friend. Glaring at him.

"Look at the chair John. You can see the pillow can't you... He's not there." Greg gripped onto John, not in the least bit fazed that the doctor was sitting on him.

John looked at the chair his face crumpled and he started shaking.

Greg hugged John tighter, hoping to quell the shivers. "It's ok John... It's going to be ok, I promise."

* * *

We thankyou for reading and there will be more! What shall happen to John? Can Greg fix it? Please review! :D


End file.
